Patient transport devices may be used for loading and unloading patients into and out of ambulances or other transport vehicles. In moving patients to the ambulance or other transport vehicle, first responders may be required to transport the patients over various obstacles, including stairs that may include poor and/or minimal lighting. These obstacles present challenges to the first responders and increase the difficulty of transporting the patient to the ambulance or other transport vehicle.
Accordingly, a need exists for alternative patient transport devices, and in particular for alternative seat assemblies for patient transport devices.